The present disclosure relates generally to the field of partitions used in, for example, restrooms, to provide privacy for persons using the restroom. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a “no-sight” partition system that inhibits or prevents a line of sight from being established from one side of a partition to another side of a partition and may include universal construction.
Various types of establishments, such as office buildings, educational facilities, recreational facilities, shopping areas, etc. typically provide areas such as restrooms, showers, changing rooms, or any of a wide variety of other types of facilities where users normally require or desire some level of privacy. In order to provide such privacy, partitions or partition systems may be used to provide areas or stalls (e.g., a bathroom stall, a shower stall, etc., a changing room, etc.) for private, individual use. A partition system typically includes one or more walls/panels, doors, and pilasters. The partition system may include generally flat panels that are fastened in a suitable fashion and provided with locks to enable people to enter/exit the stalls and ensure that others do not enter or see into a particular stall when the stall is in use.